Skip Beat! Re: 259
by feedthekat
Summary: Ren learns of Kyoko's recent run in with Kimiko, Kyoko learns of Ren's run in with a mysterious model/actress, Kyoko finally receives her White Day gift and the two are placed in lots of romantically tense moments. Rated M for later chapters. Some content OOC. Written as a response to 259 and the never ending tension of Kyoko x Ren I do not own the characters of SkipBeat!
1. Chapter 1 - Missed Calls

**Missed Calls**

Looking at his phone, Ren's eyes widened. He had missed numerous calls from Yashiro. They weren't due to meet until later since Yashiro was still scheduled with Kyoko for the day. _Did I mess up the schedule?_ He thought to himself. In any case Yashiro had left a voicemail.

"Ren, due to certain circumstances involving Kyoko-chan I will be late to meet you today. Please go ahead without me and I will meet you as soon as Kyoko is OK. Sayoonara."

"As soon as she is ok? Is he being purposely vague? Whats with that..." Ren muttered, rolling his eyes.

Redialing Yashiro provided no result. He tried again, same result. For the professional Yashiro-san this was unusual. Had he broken his phone again? "Baka, don't damage your phone after leaving such a message..."

He dialed Kyoko next who successfully answered.

"Moshi Moshi, Tsuruga San" came Kyoko's voice from the other end.

"Moshi Moshi," he replied. "Is everything okay? Yashiro left me a strange voicemail."

"OH!" She exclaimed, "various things happened... but it appears to be sorted now..."

Her trailing manner of speaking was a sign that she was hiding something, "what _various things?_ "

"Well..." Kyoko was hesitant to share because of who it involved but also felt he deserved better than Kimiko. If his impression of her was ruined by this information, it wouldn't necessarily be a by-product of her... _jealousy_... right? No, sharing would be for his sake she convinced herself.

Ren grew annoyed by the silence, knowing she was debating something but not knowing what it was. "My manager is unable to meet me on time because of these 'various things,' typically one would explain would they not?" Ren guilted himself for playing the Senpai card but it was always the fastest way with Kyoko.

"Absolutely! Well, I was successfully cast as Momiji..." she paused. "And when I went to get a drink suddenly everything went dark..."

"You fainted?"

"Not exactly... More like Kimiko playing a trick on me..."

Ren did not understand but he found trying to get the details from her over the phone exhaustive. At least the important thing was that she is okay. He could get a better report from Yashiro. "Okay well if things seem to be resolved... Congratulations on the part."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hearing the Details

**Hearing the Details**

 **Yashiro and Ren meet at LME.**

"Sorry I made you wait before, I heard you spoke with Kyoko?"

"Mmm, she explained some things..."

"Hmm what a bother," Yashiro sighed. "First the problems on your last project with Kimiko and now this with Kyoko-chan. I knew she was bad but I didn't think she would be dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Wouldn't you call drugging someone and attempting to throw them off a building dangerous?"

Ren stopped in his tracks, "what?!"

Yashiro stopped shortly in front of him. "She didn't tell you?"

"She just said various things happened and that it was sorted..."

"Hmm well during the audition Kimiko, Kyoko and Koga appeared to be having some intense conversation, I heard your name mentioned but missed what it was pertaining to. I wonder, could that be a reason Kyoko was hesitant to share?"

"Doubtful, she probably just didn't want to badmouth a fellow actress."

Yashiro frowned. "I was thinking maybe she had said something about you two being together like before and maybe Kyoko was jealous."

Ren glared at Yashiro. "In any case, is Mogami okay now?"

"She appeared to be fine when I dropped her off. I advised she take a day or two off just incase, hopefully she listens."


	3. Chapter 3 - Refreshed! Almost

**Refreshed! Almost...**

 **LoveMe locker room.**

"Ahhh!" She proclaimed, having just splashed water on her face and giving herself a big grin in the mirror. "Refreshed!"

"Time to get to work!" Moments before Kyoko found herself recalling the event with Kimiko but she was determined, through sheer willpower, not to resonate on her near death experience.

Equipped with her unforgettable jumpsuit and a positive attitude she set off. She didn't actually have any assigned tasks for the day but figured she would do a patrol through the building and make herself available for any potential opportunities. _Yashiro said to stay home but if not here I would be waitressing at Darumaya and I feel guilty not having told the owners about the event yet. ENOUGH!_

She stopped herself from circling back to yesterday, _at least here I may run into Moko_ , she continued, _or..._ She paused mid thought.

After turning from the previous corridor, across the way was the man she was just thinking of. _A premonition?_ She blinked twice and reflexively tucked her body back behind the corner, peeking around.

Yashiro and Ren had paused in the hallway talking to one another, seemingly in deep conversation. Kyoko would love to go over and say hi, particularly in light of her new role, but she wondered if her explanation last night had sufficed. _Did Yashiro say something? Did he find out that I glazed over the most dramatic part? Would I get the demon smile?_

She became smaller in appearance as she sunk into herself, forming a depressed puddle sort of being. She was torn between delight and despair while debating to turn around and pretend she never saw, or say hello. If she didn't say hello then how long until the next chance?


	4. Chapter 4 - Speak of the Devil

**Speak of the Devil**

 **LME Hallway**

The two men were discussing the details of Kimiko when Yashiro's eye caught something colourful from behind Ren's shoulder.

Peering around him Yashiro thought, _Yup! That's definitely IT! Thank goodness for Lory's odd tastes._ "Speak of the devil!" He lifted one hand to point behind Ren, who matched his eyeline and turned his neck.

There she was, Mogami-san, as was usual for her, worrying about something in a very unusual way. _Sigh._

Yashiro's eyes widened looking for Ren's reaction. What did his favourite drama have in store for him this time?

Ren, at his quick but elegant pace, closing his distance to her. "Mogami-san?"

She let out a small "eep!" as she snapped her shoulders into a stiff freeze. Slowly turning her head to reveal a horrible facade of a smile. "Tsuruga-San, Yashiro-San, hello!"

"Could your reaction have anything to do with our conversation last night?"

Kyoko shot a glance at Yashiro who had a sort of a sincere, _Sorry! But also, I can't help you_ air to him. Tsuruga had most likely heard the majority of it by now.

She broke into her deep ground level bow. "I'M SORRY!"

Ren gave a small _sigh_ before crouching down to her eye level. "We can talk more about that later. For now, how are you doing? And why are you here today? Didn't Yashiro advise that you should rest?"

She peered up. "He did. Just, if I wasn't here then I'd be waitressing at Darumaya anyway and I thought if I came here then maybe I could see Moko or..." she broke eye contact with Ren as she realized she may sound overly enthused to bump into her Senpai.

Ren and Yashiro both felt a twinge of curiosity. _Who?_ They thought.

She reconnected eye contact. "Anyhow I am doing fine. I am happiest here so I came to help!" She let out a truly beaming smile.

Ren felt a throb in his heart. "Well as an actress it is important not to overdue yourself... this is definitely an extraordinary circumstance you were involved in. It would be better to go home and rest..."

Kyoko looked down, dejected. "I see."

Ren took a moment to think. "But you know, Yashiro and I could probably use a hand today if you really must work." Kyoko instantly perked up. Ren could feel Yashiro's ears doing the same behind him but chose to ignore it.

"Really?"

"Certainly. We have a few meetings today and a lot of time driving in the car. Perhaps you could lend Yashiro a hand and also be in charge of meal recovery."

"That's a great idea!" Yashiro chimed in. Their workload was actually pretty light that day but it was a small white lie for the sake of advancing his favourite drama.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Blush

**First Blush**

 **Ren's Car**

The three sat in Ren's car. Despite Yashiro having recently gained his license Ren still knew the best routes to take and had better driving instincts, for that reason Yashiro occupied the backseat.

Kyoko blankly stared out the window. The motion of the car and the lines of passing objects was oddly calming to her. She felt grateful to be able to spend the day with, no, _assisting_ her beloved Senpai.

Absent mindedly her eyes wondered around the window before shifting focus to the reflection of Ren. Suddenly she was reminded of being told "its showing all over your face" by Koga and she felt her cheeks get warm.

Ren snuck a glance Mogami's way and noticed her hands fidgeting in her lap. _I wonder if this was an okay option... but at least I can keep an eye on her. Even if i'll probably be teased later._ Thinking of Yashiro.

The trio arrived at their first appointment.


	6. Chapter 6 - Office Gossip

**Office Gossip**

 **LME Hallway Vending Machine.**

Clink. The third beverage rolled to the bottom of the machine.

Although there was not as much for her to do as she had thought, observing Ren's day to day once again proved captivating. Occasionally, while watching him, she caught herself spacing out before her cheeks turning warm again. When this happened she would quickly turn her head to avoid his eyes.

Despite this, the day was good she convinced herself.

Collecting the drinks she began to return to where they had been seated.

"Ren!" She heard a familiar voice. It was Kijima's. She was about to greet him when she heard:

"How was last night? You two went to pay the bill together and then I didn't see you? You didn't leave with that woman did you?"

 _That woman? Who is he referring to..?_ Kyoko thought. _Wait. They were speaking again! What had been Ren's reply?!_ Flustered, she dropped one of the cans she was holding. It painfully made a thud and rolled slowly forward.

Both men looked in her direction. "Ah Kyoko! Its been so long!" Kijima exclaimed.

 _Kyoko, what had she heard just now?_ Ren thought.

"Hello Kijima san."

The three made small talk before parting ways with Kijima. Ren walked back with Kyoko in what felt to him as awkward silence. Was he imagining it? She probably hadn't heard anything.


	7. Chapter 7 - Prelude to Destruction

**Prelude to Destruction**

 **LME Parking Lot**

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly but Ren could feel that Kyoko had been avoiding his gaze, a few times in the morning but more so since the run in with Kijima. Perhaps she had heard something after all, but then why was he not receiving a lecture about proper Japanese customs?

It was late into the evening when they finished. "I am going to go home now, I still have a few personal errands to run," Yashiro told another white lie for the sake of his favourite drama.

"But we havent't ate dinner yet! You must be hungry!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I will be alright, I will get something convenient for myself. But Kyoko I am unsure how Ren ate during my time as your manager, maybe you should assist him in getting a nutritious meal in."

Ren shot Yashiro a look for his meddling ways but he was also not unhappy. It was unlikely that Kyoko would reject the dutiful suggestion.

"Okay..." her reply was not as enthusiastic as either men would have hoped.

The group separated, Yashiro off to do his errands while Ren and Kyoko went to buy some groceries.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Pain, No Gain

**No Pain, No Gain**

 **Ren's Apartment**

Back at the apartment Ren waited patiently while Kyoko did her thing. He still felt some awkwardness. Was he wrong?

When dinner was ready he decided he was not wrong, it was definitely more awkward than usual. Not only had she avoided his gaze, Kyoko seemed to have lost her peppiness since Kijima.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not particularly..."

"So why won't you look at me?"

She looked up to meet his eyes. Before turning her head to let out a small unimpressed _sigh_. She hoped a sarcastic reaction covered for her apparent jealousy.

"Whats that about?"

"Well, I overheard Kijima mention something about you and a woman?" She didn't dare meet his eyes. She couldn't believe she said it.

 _Was Kyoko jealous?_ He thought for a second before quickly stuffing the question back down inside in an attempt not to get his hopes up. "Mhmm. I went for drinks with Kijima and an old acquaintance ended up joining us." He curtly explained between bites of food.

"But you left together with her and other stuff happened?" She boldly replied, too late to stop herself.

Ren stopped for a beat. Had she heard him complain to Kijima about the forced kiss after all? It would be less of a pain to just explain. "We didn't actually leave together, she caught me off guard with a kiss claiming she was taking that as a return gift..." remembering he still had yet to give Kyoko hers... "because of how she was acting I had to walk her to her car or risk damaging my gentleman appearance," he said matter of factly. Ren looked up to find that at some point her jaw had dropped.

"K-K-KISS?" She stammered. "What about Kimiko?"

"What about her?" He was puzzled, _what did she have to do with this?_

"Don't you like her?"

Now Ren's jaw dropped. "What gives you that idea?"

"Kimiko showed us a ring you gave her as a return gift and they seemed to think it was because maybe you were interested in her."

"Jeez," Ren sighed. "Seriously, she caused a lot of problems on my last job with her and now she's spreading rumours again... I have no interest in her." _It's you I'm interested in._

"Oh..." _So Kimiko wasn't the girl that Ren was speaking of with Bo_... _but wait, who was this new person who stole a kiss?_ Kyoko felt her stomach knot and her appetite vanish. She looked down as she pushed the food on her plate around. "What about this other woman?"

 _We are back to this?_ Was he mistaken that Kyoko was showing an abnormal interest in the women he spent time with? Recalling Yashiro's comment earlier. Ren paused for a moment. Dare he test for jealousy? "What about her?"

"You kissed?"

"Yes." Ren watched Kyoko intently who still avoided his gaze. What was her expression?

Kyoko felt her cheeks get hot with frustration. Why should she be so affected by something she knows was even forced on Ren. Still it made her feel odd. It reminded her of old feelings of Sho with other girls, but much more vivid and intense. _And if she was going to be affected why could she not hide it? Was she not an actress afterall? And here sitting across from her senpai as well._ She felt angry.

"Was it enjoyable for you?" What had just come out of her mouth?

Ren was almost taken aback.

"Why do you ask? Are you curious?" Ren was really the curious one, _where is my lecture on Japanese customs?_

Kyoko felt something inside herself snap, a sharp pain in her heart at the airiness of the proposition. "Dont be foolish! I would never have any interest in kissing someone as casually as you appear to!" Shit.

 _As casually as I appear to?_ There it was, the painful punishment he had apparently been begging for.

"But apparently you have no problem when they're enemies?" Ren muttered breaking his watchful gaze. Damn. He didn't mean to bring it up in such a direct manner. He could feel Kuon being raised out from inside.

Kyoko looked up confused, "What?"

Ren sighed, "its nothing. Forget it." He returned to picking at his food.

The awkward silence continued. _What was that about,_ Kyoko wondered.

Ren guilted himself for picking a fight.

The two continued in silence until they finished their meals and began clearing the table.

Ren, in an attempt to salvage the evening, "would you mind staying a little bit longer?"

"Uhm sure." Kyoko obediently replied. _What sort of punishment did her Senpei have in mind now?_


	9. Chapter 9 - W-W-White Day!

**W-W-White Day?!**

 **Ren's Apartment**

Ren left for a minute to another room while Kyoko waited patiently.

He returned shortly with a decadent looking box. "Here." He said. "I am sorry that it is so late."

Kyoko mindlessly reached out to accept the gorgeous box, she was momentarily brainwashed by the beauty of it. She snapped back. "What is this?"

"A White day gift." Ren replied.

Kyoko turned vermillion red. "W-W-White day?!" Ren's mood perked up, _what was this reaction?_ He sat down next to her. "But Tsuruga-san, I didn't give you chocolate!" Ren frowned as his hope was crushed once again.

"Are you saying that your specially made gelatine made only for me, was not a Valentine's gift?" Ren boldly replied.

"Well, no... I just figured Tsuruga-san has so many gifts to give and..."

"To be polite I do try to give return gifts, and there are quite a few to give. But definitely for Mogami after her specially made gelatin I would give a special gift."

"Wait isn't this box too big for a cellphone charm?" Kyoko replied in a puzzled tone. Clearly missing the part where he called her special.

"What?"

Ren realized the other actresses must have showed their charms with Kyoko. Those had easily been given out first since they were cheap and common... _had Kyoko spent all this time thinking she was the only one to get nothing then?_ "For Mogami I picked out something especially. For this reason it took a bit longer, sorry."

This time Mogami did seem to listen as her cheeks became a deep rose. "Oh." Ren glanced and noticed even her ears had a touch of pink. He became excited.

Kyoko could feel her heart jump with excitement, _he picked something especially for her?_ She was delighted but knowing better tried her best to keep her feelings from surfacing.

She began to dutifully open the gift, although tearing the beautiful wrapping almost felt wasteful. Lifting the lid of the box revealed a sky blue garment detailed with a white lace floral design and occasional glistening beads. She gasped, her eyes turning to hearts. She excitedly but carefully lifted it out of the box to hold it up. It was a knee length dress with a square neckline and laced detail off of thin strap shoulders. It looked exactly like something a faerie might wear.

Ren was satisfied with her reaction. He had pined over what to get as a gift. He knew jewelry, or something so blatantly extravagant may lead to her rejecting it out of duty. _"I can't accept something so expensive!"_ He had heard her say. He also chose a garment that was semi formal so it could be used for many occasions, something he knew the practical Mogami san would appreciate. It could also be noted that picking out clothing for the girl he loved itched a scratch inside him, all too briefly sated the time he bought Setsu clothes as Cain Heel.

Kyoko was in another world holding the dress to herself spinning and dancing with imagined faeries.

"It is to your liking then?" Ren's voice came from a distant world. She snapped back realizing she was acting a fool. "Yes" she shyly replied. "Is it really okay to accept this though..?"

Ren "I would be disappointed if you did not."

She blushed looking down. "Then I gratefully accept. I will have to owe you for such an amazing gift."

Of course she didn't really owe Ren anything, but he didn't mind the segue to the other half of his White Day plan, "in that case, I would ask something of you..."


	10. Chapter 10 - What's with this?

Jump to 3 days later Kyoko was is in daruyma staring at her reflection.

She was wearing the blue dress, Princess Rosa, and the bit of makeup she received from Moko san. She was fidgeting in the mirror. _Is this look okay?_ Her phone buzzed, it was a call from Tsuruga-san. "Hello?" She answered.

"Good evening Mogami, I have arrived"

"Okay" she replied.

*flashback to Ren's apartment*

"There is something I would ask of you," Ren said, "I would like some of your time later this week. I will mostly be available in the evening, say for dinner? I would like to eat out this time though."

*end flashback*

So here she was getting picked up by Tsuruga San, after having previously been instructed to wear the white day dress as well. _What was with this situation?_ And without Yashiro it was a different environment than usual.

Ren was delighted to see her wearing his gift. She looked gorgeous, he chided himself for having imagined her appearance and then feeling his eyes linger over the real thing, especially on the bits of her body exposed. _Am I such a pathetic pervert?_

They drove in in a comfortable yet sort of electric silence, neither one knowing the other felt the same anticipation.


	11. Chapter 11 - Flickering Light

**Flickering Light**

 **The restaurant was a nondescript locale with a low key vibe, one that allowed famous people to dine without admiring nosy eyes.**

Tables were far apart and the only source of light were the small tea light candles, one for each table. For this reason Kyoko could just barely see Tsuruga-San sitting right across from her, much less the patrons at other tables. Kyoko noted that the staff had obviously mastered navigating the dinning room.

A shadowy figure appeared to take their orders then disappeared into the black.

"You look beautiful," Ren broke the silence.

Kyoko could feel her face become hot again, _how many times had Tsuruga now given her cold like symptoms?_ "Thank you," she shyly replied. "It must be due to the dress that Tsuruga-san picked out."

Ren ignored her deflection, having already anticipated it.

Out of the darkness appeared a tray with two waters and some sake for the table which were set down before the tray promptly departed again.

Ren had ordered a small amount for himself as a digestive but noted an extra cup had been delivered as well. He disregarded it, pouring some for himself and taking a sip.

He knew not to have too much, or else Kuon may appear.

"Congratulations on your role as Momiji," Ren raised his glass in cheers.

"Oh!" Kyoko flustered a bit, not expecting her Senpei to congratulate her, "yes" she scrambled to pour herself a small amount of sake to match the tradition.

"Water is fine," he interjected, not intending her to have alcohol.

"It is fine," she replied, "I have had sips here and there at New Years and the like before." She felt it rude and childlike not to join in such a small tradition.

They clinked cups, Tsuruga noted that Mogami had a large smile on her face at the praise of her work before taking a sip. As he took a sip he thought, _if its not much then it should be fine, if anything I should be the one to be careful._

Her smile had elicited excitement in an unsolicited amount.

The feeling reminded him of a few days earlier when he had caught himself acting more bold towards her. Although he had intended initially to play the part of the respectful gentlemen he had slipped up and, to his surprise, she had seemed to forgive him relatively easily he thought.

He pondered for a moment, weighing this information. Teasing had elicited a delightful and addictive reaction from Mogami... _What is the line then before unforgivable... _

"Tsuruga-san?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and was greeted with the image of Kyoko decorated by a warm glow. He was a loss at words for a moment before holding his head and letting out a _sigh._

How much of a dork could he be to loose himself in thought, he had been on many dates, why did he feel so clumsy now?

Kyoko was shocked by the sigh. Had she done something? "Are you not feeling well?"

"Quite the opposite. I am just delighted at the appearance of Kyoko san across from me," Ren said, feeling more like his true self.

"T-T-Tsuruga-San!"

He chuckled to himself, _sorry Mogami San, I have to tease a little now or we may both be in trouble later..._ he could just see the pink tinge on her cheeks between flickers of light from the candle.

"Is it that Mogami san is still embarrassed by using first names?"

"Well you are my beloved Senpai."

"But Kijima is allowed to call you Kyoko-chan?"

"Well with him, he is just airy in general so I am not surprised by that."

Ren laughed, _so that was her real impression of him._ He felt relief as she delivered the term airy in an unimpressed breath. "But then, if I wanted to call you Kyoko?" He asked, making sure to drop the honorific. He gazed intently watching for her reaction.

Kyoko felt herself go red. "If it's what Tsuruga-san prefers then..." she sheepishly remarked.

Of course it was not the same reaction as a girl who would openly smile but it satisfied Ren. Even if she was not enthused her blush was reward enough. "You could call me Ren then as well," he ventured.

She looked down squeezing her hands in her lap at her face growing uncomfortably hot. "But as your Kohai..."

Ren noted her neckline shift as she squirmed and her blush extend well past her face onto her chest. Taking a sip of his sake and glancing into the dark, changing his view. "It's okay, I was just remarking." _Okay maybe I should give it a rest for my own well being._

 **Food arrived and the two relaxed into normal conversation about current work projects and anecdotes that had passed over the few weeks prior.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dessert

**Dessert**

Soon their plates were cleared and a small portion of cake arrived as desert with two spoons.

With conversation coming to a natural lull and silence taking its place, he admitted _maybe the sake was a bad idea._ Although he sincerely had a small portion, barely even 1 serving, he felt boldness grow inside him.

He had regularly been stealing glances at Kyoko's exposed skin, mesmerized by the warm flicker of the flame reflected back. He regularly had to block out the reminder that under the table, although it was a reasonable length dress, was more exposed skin. He cleared his throat, _pervert._

He had one bite of cake to be polite but more so enjoyed watching Kyoko eat it with a smile.

The bill was settled and they were ushered back to the exit. Kyoko made a small stumble and Ren risked a hand on the small of her back. He was delighted when nothing was said. Feeling the warmth of her on his palm.

They stood outside under a small awning.

"It seems the weather has turned." Ren said. Now they were a standard distance apart. It was pouring rain, they stood under a small awning but occasional droplets of rain made their way onto them.

The valet stand was a short distance away but the path was uncovered. "Ill go!" Kyoko said as she was already running over.

Ren reached out to grab her but she was already gone. _Obviously he would have gone! Why does the woman have to go?!_ He sighed.

Kyoko returned a short while after, sopping wet. "They're coming around now." Her hair clung to the side of her cheeks. The previously loose dress now clung onto parts of her body, revealing a womanly shape. The white lace sections took on a skin tone as they revealed what was below.

For the first time in a while Ren felt his body get unusually hot, he looked away from her appearance almost immediately but the image appeared to be burned in. Even looking away he could still see all sorts of hateful details. "Obviously the man should go in such a situation. Now you're soaked."

Kyoko was taken aback, Ren was obviously mad. She didn't mean to upset him, she had began running to help even before she realized. "Yes, sorry..." she obediently agreed.

The car arrived and they got in. Kyoko could still feel Ren's anger lingering in the air as they drove away.

"I'm sorry" whined Kyoko. She figured he must be upset that she had soaked his present. "I promise I will properly wash and dry the dress so that it is well taken care of."

 _Of course she would figure that's why I am upset..._ "I am not mad about the dress Kyoko," her face flushed, "I am mad that as a Man I couldn't be the one to run to the stand."

"Ah, about that, I am very sorry."

"It's okay, it is also a nice thing that you are so industrious." Ren was at odds with himself. "In any case I can't drop you at home looking like that. You can come to my place to dry off."

Having just navigated Ren's angry aura she agreed.

Ren noticed beads of water on Kyokos lower thighs and neckline, he wondered if he would really be alright.


	13. Chapter 13 - Hot Tea, Cold Beer

**Hot Tea, Cold Beer**

 **They arrived at the apartment, for a split moment both were hesitant until Ren took the lead by walking into the empty space as if normal.**

Of course he felt immensely conflicted. He was a hair away from loosing his composure. "Sorry, would you mind to make some tea?" Ren walked away into another room and Kyoko went to boil water.

Ren returned shortly after holding a t-shirt and some shorts. He extended them to Kyoko. "You can have a shower and warm up, the dress should air dry relatively quick..." he said looking away.

Kyoko suddenly became very aware of the clinging cloth on her body. "Oh, yes..." accepting the clothes from Ren.

"I'll wait for the water, you can go ahead."

She walked off and with her back turned Ren couldn't help but watch the shape of her ass through the wet dress. If he could have he would have grabbed her and torn it off. He reprimanded himself for having such thoughts.

The water was boiled. Of course he didn't need tea, he was hot enough. What he needed was to cool down. He grabbed a cold beer, perhaps he could level himself out. He left the tea on standby and went to sit on the couch.

All he could hear was the sound of the water in the shower. And couldn't help his mind from wandering. Kyoko was naked in his apartment.

_

 **In the bathroom Kyoko became shocked at her reflection.**

 _The dress looks completely different!_ She blushed. _Definitely coming here was better than showing up at Darumaya in this condition._

She pulled out the dry clothes, one Ren sized t-shirt, she blushed and... a garment fell to the floor. _One pair of Ren's boxers?!_ _Shouldn't there have been something else?!_ She didn't dare touch them. _Isn't this known as harassment?!_

No... even his pants would be too much to roll up with those alien like legs... regular shorts would have probably just fallen off... just a shirt would have definitely been harassment... she concluded Ren must have known this was the best selection of clothes after all...

She felt a chill, _time to jump in the shower._


	14. Chapter 14 - Greetings Emperor

**Greetings Emperor**

Ren heard the bathroom door click open.

Kyoko emerged, wearing the dry clothes. Even he had been embarassed by giving her a set of boxers but he figured just a t-shirt, although it would have covered her, would be too much.

He watched as she poured the boiled water into her tea. He was excited at the thought of seeing her in one of his shirts but was not prepared for how sexy he found it. The collar hung loosely around her neck and small beads of water clung to the tips of her hair. Her face rose coloured from the shower.

Outside, Ren appeared to be calmly watching TV when Kyoko sat next to him on the couch.

But inside his nerves were anything but calm. She sat there innocently and all he could think of was adult things. If she was his then at the very least he could put his arm around her. _His..._ he unconsciously reminded himself of the photo with Sho.

Kyoko felt her demon minions being drawn to something beside her, she looked over to see a murderous aura surrounding Ren. "Tsuruga-san?"

"Mogami..." the aura continued. "Do you remember the night I met you in the park?"

"Yes..." she wondered why he was bringing this up all of a sudden.

"What were you doing before that?"

"Before that?" She blushed remembering her wild embrace of Tsuruga at the word "that." _Hmm... before..._ suddenly she remembered Sho's brief appearance. Her face took on a horrid state.

Ren watched closely. He felt a spark of rage at the state of her face. He gathered it wasn't a mutual kiss, but still Sho was involved at such an intimate moment in her life, and had beaten him there... again.

Kyoko shrinked at the growing dark aura. "Nothing in particular." She squeaked.

"Nothing in particular" he echoed. Suddenly his arm was behind her on the couch and he was hovering over her much like on Valentines day. "Well then shall we do nothing in particular as well?" His hand gently landed on her leg just above her knee, his thumb caressed the inside of her leg slowly.

The emperor of the night was suddenly inches from Kyoko's face. She froze.

"Kyoko?" He breathed softly .

A _gain he was using her name, and where was his hand all of a sudden?!_ Her face turned vermillion, "Tsuruga you're too familiar!" She said looking away.

 _God she is cute, and wearing that loose shirt is no help either._ "Is that a problem Kyoko?" Reaching a hand out to caress her cheek. It was childish but the thought of Sho having kissed her twice, once more than himself was making him jealous.

"Well... Ive told you before that in Japanese customs such behaviour is often frowned upon!"

"And I've told you I would not do such things unless it was with my partner."


	15. Chapter 15 - Glutton

**Glutton**

 **Kyoko looked at Ren with wide confused eyes and before she knew it his lips met hers.**

His kiss was gentle and soft, not forceful like Sho's had been. She was shocked and horrified at what was happening but her first reaction was not to pull away like with Sho.

 _Well now I've gone and done it._ He had intended to tease her only earlier in the night but after spending the whole evening together he finally broke character. Ren was gone, and now he was full of Kuon's desire and willfulness. His want and need for her was bubbling up uncontrollably.

For her sake he has resigned to a light kiss, allowing her to pull away and lingering longer when he noticed she did not. _Wait._ _She's not pulling away._ Would he be foolish to think she might have enjoyed it? Maybe all along he just needed to be a bit more forward? Kyoko had definitely never experienced a man's full desire, but maybe if he could permit himself to be selfish he could use some of his skill to seduce her...

"Kyoko" he breathed again, getting excited all over again at her blush, squeezing the hand on her thigh.

She was unsure what was happening. Tsuruga had kissed her so intently. She felt hot and dizzy, for a while now she knew of her feelings for Ren but never _expected_... and she didn't understand why she was being kissed now. Her thoughts were hazy.

Ren couldn't decide what to do, he was too excited but cared too much to hurt her. He let his head rest on the small of her neck and let out a small sigh that carelessly breathed air down her neckline.

The sensation sent a shiver down Kyoko's body and she reflexively pushed her chest up letting out a small "ah!" Ren's ears twitched and he felt his last bit of will snap, she could damn him later.

His head came up again to meet hers and he pressed his lips to hers more passionately this time. His kiss met her with force but in a skillful way, not unwittingly like Sho's.

He moved his hand to her ribcage, holding her firmly as his thumb felt the top of her ribs just below her breast. As he did this his kiss became more hungry, forcing an opening between her lips he pushed his tongue in.

Kyoko felt a heat swell in her belly, overcome with new sensations and she tried to mentally navigate the heroin of a world she was suddenly in. She was confused, but she didn't feel necessarily want to pull away either. _Suddenly his tongue was in her mouth._ _Another new sensation._ And then, "AHH!" She quickly pulled away for air.

Ren realized she must have held her breath, he thought her cute for a moment before being riled up again by the sight of her. She was panting delicately, there was a beautiful flush covering her cheeks and extending again down her neckline. This time he didn't mind stealing a glance, he saw her chest move up and down beneath his shirt, the fact that it was his shirt made him delighted. What a state he was in...

He began to gently kiss her neck. The tickling had her squirm at first but his hand held her firmly in place. Soon the sensation of the kisses changed to a more seductive feeling, she let out a quiet "ah."

Ren felt the front of his pants tighten. That was it now. He bit on the side of Kyoko's neck while his hand moved to fully squeeze her breast.

Kyoko let out a much more audible moan. Ren was in heaven. He never would have dreamed of this.

 **How much more of Kyoko's skin could he taste?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dream

****This is only (soft) smutty fan service, maybe not suitable for work ;)

Author Note:

First off **BIG THANKS!** to everyone who commented, liked, favourited or just simply read the other chapters! Big love to all the SB fans out there! The comments/favs/likes are greatly appreciated! Definitely a HUGE encouragement!

Second, I can't believe it's been 60 days since the last chapter! Sorry. Been pulling ~80-100 hr weeks and time flew.

Third! I created this as a response to a couple cliff hangers RE:259 and as a way to kill the hunger between chapter releases. This series will end in a handful more chapters... maybe... I have a bunch written at the moment.. but regardless, it will end at some point - what I would like to do is keep writing stories that reply to that month's cliff hangers and again fill the hunger between releases, personal time and storyline permitting. Let me know your thoughts or if this is exciting for you?

Much love,  
Kat

 **Dream**

 ** _What is this place? My whole body feels like it is on fire. Do I have to use the washroom? What is this bright light I can see through my eye-lids, and what is happening to my body? Was I with Tsuruga-San just now…? I feel too good…_**

 _ **This has to be a dream. I must have fallen asleep after our return from the restaurant. I already successfully convinced Mogami on a date, no way this too could be happening. If it is a dream, please do not let it turn into a nightmare…**_

The two were miles away in their own heads.

Ren felt himself against his pants as he shifted to get a better angle of Kyoko's neck. Savoring the taste he gently kissed, occasionally licking. His hand shifted from her breast to her thigh again, his own thighs flexing in reaction. His lower half of his body clearly was aching to rub with hers, but he controlled that much.

Instead his settled for slowly running his hand up the inside of her thigh. When it reached the top he couldn't believe the heat he could feel without even touching. He throbbed and let a small groan out against her neck.

Cautiously and curiously he lifted his index finger so that just the tip made the slightest contact with her center.

Kyoko felt an unfamiliar jolt through her body, she let out a more audible "Ah!" and her hips instinctively shifted forward only succeeding in making greating contact with the man's finger. Her hands reached out to his shoulders squeezing tight and her head tilted forward burying itself in his neck.

Ren's could feel the blood in the whole of his body when Kyoko rubbed herself on him. He knew it wasn't necessarily intentional but it was hot as hell and drove him mad.

His hand quickly closed around the shape of her mound as he arched his finger to rub long slow strokes at her center. He could feel the heat on his fingertip and in his palm. He distinctly noticed how easily the boxers slid with his finger against her and he swore he felt the dampness seep through. She moaned at his touch and he treasured the sound.

Ren felt he was in a dangerous situation now and could not care less.

And then his cell phone rang.


	17. Chapter 17 - Nightmare

**Nightmare**

 **The sound of Ren's ringtone filled every inch of space in the apartment.**

They both froze in their precarious position.

Like a violent crash sobriety hit the two of them. Ren could see all colour drop from Kyoko's face and he felt his heart break. _What have I done? I am supposed to be her mentor and I totally took advantage, more than once..._

Ren's hands had already moved away but he was still leaning close. _I should say something to assure her..._ "Kyoko..."

Kyoko shrieked and moved away as fast as a lighting strike. She was now standing up and stiff as a board, looking at the ground.

Was it possible that Ren's heart could break any further? He moved off the couch and extended a hand to her cheek. "Kyoko..."

Kyoko stopped him. "Don't." From this distance Ren could see her shoulders shaking.

 _What was that…_ Kyoko thought. Her mind was blank. She was overwhelmed by a number of new sensations she did not understand. Something, somewhere below her abs, felt like a warm building pressure that was now unbearably tight. She was uncomfortable.

When Ren extended his hand she couldn't bear the thought of being touched for fear of what it would do. She wanted to disappear.

Ren had no idea how to remedy the situation. Looking at his phone he saw it was Yashiro who called, he cursed himself in that moment. _Why didn't I put my phone on silent? Or at least tell Yashiro that we were meeting… he never would have called me then…_ Somewhere inside Ren was also glad the phone call had stopped him from going any further…

Ren cleared his throat. "I will take you home." Kyoko nodded, grabbed her semi dry clothes and headed for the bathroom.

The drive home was an awkward silence. _This was all so dream like hours ago… if only I had controlled myself then this may have stayed as a perfect memory for both of us… This is probably the first date Kyoko has ever been on…_

When they arrived Kyoko wasted no time exiting, she gave her duteous bow and said goodnight.

Once she was inside, Ren hung his head over the steering wheel and let out an unbelievably long sigh.


	18. Chapter 18 - Mayday!

**Mayday!**

 **The next day in the LoveME locker room.**

Moko knew something was bothering Kyoko. "Just spit it out!" She barked.

 _Friend! … I wish I could explain to you but no way would sharing information like that when it involves Tsuruga-san especially, would be ok… Although… Moko-san is a mature woman… maybe she has some wisdom she could impart to me? But I am not sure if I am even ready to talk about such things…_

As usual, Kyoko was unaware that moments of silence had passed between the two as she had an internal dialogue with herself.

"Fine! If you don't want to share then I suppose we are not as close as I thought." Moko said as she gave her trademark hair flip and gracefully left the room.

Kyoko's jaw dropped as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "MOKO-SAN!" She yelled chasing after her.

Crash. She collided with something… or someone…


	19. Chapter 19 - Crash and Burn

**Crash and Burn!**

 **Somewhere inside LME Head Office**

That morning Yashiro felt an especially prickly aura come from Ren. "Howcome you never returned my call last night?" He ventured, attempting to break the silence.

Ren simply shot a - _do not ask -_ sort of look.

"Look, we don't have to speak about whatever it is, but if it is going to be a problem with your work we have to figure something out." Yashio sighed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I will be fine." Ren curtly replied. "I want to make a quick stop on our way though."

Clearly Ren had to let go of his brooding, but not before sneaking a peak to see if she was ok.

Just as he reached for the door, Moko floated past at a quick pace. Half a second after there SHE was, crashing into him. Not the ideal way of saying hi.

Immediately she broke into her dutiful bow, "I'm Sor-" she made eye contact, "ry" her voice shrunk.

"Mogami-san..." Ren began.

Kyoko felt her stomach knot with stress, "sorry I have to go!" Bolting off before Ren could say anything.

Moko, who expected Kyoko to be right on her tail was surprised when she turned around to see Kyoko zip right by her, leaving those two standing alone with goofy expressions. _So its about HIM again._

Moko scoffed, gracefully wandering off in the direction Kyoko had ran.

Ren felt his heart sink further... _Atleast she is running around… What exactly did I expect anyway?_... "let's go."

Ren departed and after half a beat Yashiro snapped out of it to follow. _So something happened with Kyoko-chan..._ Yashiro thought. "You know, if its problems in the way of love..." he felt Ren's dark aura choke the words right out of his mouth. "Nevermind…"


	20. Chapter 20 - Can we Meet?

**Can we Meet?**

 **Inside a dressing room labeled REN TSURUGA**

To his own surprise, Ren carried himself just fine for the rest of the day. Despite the problems earlier he was able to perform all the tasks asked of him. In his downtime however, he was definitely brooding.

"Normally I would jump at the chance to point out Kyoko's blatant neglect for you this morning," Yashiro shrewdly commented. " But your current appearance is too pitiful. Just talk with Kyoko" Yashiro shrugged.

"You don't understand, I may have done something irreversible this time."

Yashiro pondered for a moment. "Well if that is the case, then you should just apologize."

Ren agreed but it hardly seemed that easy. Maybe he was better off leaving her alone completely. He sent her a simple text. "I am sorry. I did not do or say anything last night lightly. Can we meet?"


	21. Chapter 21 - Girl Talk

**SURPRISE! Author's Note**

After over a year I am here with the conclusion to this story. First off, big thanks to EVERYONE in the community. Thank you for reading, thank you for giving me things to read, thank you for simply sharing in the joy that is the Skip Beat Universe.

On a personal note the past year and half has had some hardships for me - I would like to now formally blame life for my delay in finishing this story, but I won't bore you with that!

What I would like to say is despite the hardships I was going through it was always a really nice feeling to get emails from this website with PMs, likes, comments etc on this story. You all have been really positive and encouraging and I want you to know it doesn't go unnoticed. Without those emails I may have never come back to finish - so thank you!

Briefly, I'd like to speak about the fan fic. Originally I wrote a small scenario as a play on the white day arc before we found out what the present actually was. It was a fun scenario and essentially I had read all the fan fiction out there already so it was my turn to contribute I figured.

Then it was just so much fun! The story grew much bigger than I ever fantasized and it has brought me a lot of joy to share with all of you - but it is time to wrap this up. So, in the spirit of how this story originally came to be, here is a conclusion that plays off a recent fantasy scenario I had. I hope you enjoy and I hope to post more fan fiction for you in the future!

With Love,

Kat

 **END AUTHORS NOTE**

 **In a Tokyo Cafe**

"I am going to kill that man!"

"SHHHHH! Moko you can't!" Kyoko placed a hand over her lips dramatically reproducing the sort of mannerism typical of a librarian.

The two were seated at a windowsill bar having ice cream, at least Moko was, Kyoko seemed to be playing with her food more than eating it. "You cannot repeat anything that I've told you about you-know-who!"

"Jeez, obviously I would not repeat anything slanderous about a fellow LME member, never mind someone so high up - it would be career suicide. But what about you? What do you think of Tsuruga's actions?"

"Mhmm" Kyoko hummed, breaking eye contact to shyly push around the ice cream in her cup. "…confused…"

"Kyoko…" Moko knew she had to be delicate here, Kyoko may be inexperienced but she was also very pure at heart. Despite the fact that the two of them may both be aware of Kyoko's true feelings it did not mean she was ready for something physical, especially if Tsuruga's true feelings were not yet acknowledged. "Do you dislike Tsuruga?"

"NO!" She instinctively responded.

"So, did you dislike what Tsuruga did?"

"Well.." Kyoko drifted again, still confused by the entire ordeal. "I dislike persons who would do such things lightly… and I cannot understand why Tsuruga would do such things with me if not lightly..?"

Moko took her friends words to heart. After watching the two for over a year it was pretty obvious the other party certainly had feelings, after all there were too many obvious signs for even a casual observer to ignore. Still all of that did not matter if her friend did not believe it for herself.

"Maybe you should speak directly with Tsuruga senpai to hear his side of things. If you are confused by things that he does it is okay to ask him questions you know? Even if you are scared now it is always better to face this sort of thing head on - in fact I thought that was your specialty!" Moko jokingly nudged her friend, attempting to lighten the mood.

Kyoko chuckled. As always Moko had a very mature take on the situation. Speaking directly sounded like the only solution but the problem was bringing herself to do it.


	22. Chapter 22 - MandaLory Leave

**LME Building**

Days had passed and still no reply to his texts. Although at first the lack of contact had fuelled Ren's anxiety he now found it to be a a source of relief. He convinced himself that time apart was the space he needed to cool his head. Reorient himself to be the cool-headed senpai he once committed to being. Certainly before too long the two would be reunited through work, Kyoko would pretend nothing had happened and all would return to normal he convinced himself.

Then he was called into Lory's office.

"I hear you've been having some heartache."

"Oh, I did not know?" In reality Ren was surprised, how did HE find out?

"With your work," Lory continued, "I hear you've been having some trouble keeping your usual cool demeanour in your meetings." An all-knowing grin passed over Lory's face, as it always does when love is involved.

"If Yashiro has told you so then I assure you it is an over exaggeration."

"None the less I have planned a mandatory leave of absence until you can get your priorities straight."

"A Manda-!"

"No debate. I have booked you a room at an Onsen up north for the next few days. You are to depart tonight, all other commitments have been rescheduled until further notice." Lory casually emptied his pipe into the ash tray as he reclined on his couch. "See the sights, relax in the hot spring, fall in LOVE! You are young still, enjoy!"

Reluctantly Ren submitted to Lory's commands. Boss gets what he wants after all. He collected the details from Sebastian and went home to pack.


	23. Chapter 23 - Get in the Car

**Driving through Tokyo**

Lory's tight scheduling left little time for Ren to pack. Just enough to throw a few piece of clothes in an overnight bag and not forget his tooth brush. Within minutes the car was waiting outside to collect him.

After they took off Ren quickly noted that they were not headed toward the highway. "Sir, are you sure this is the best route north?"

"One stop left to make in the city sir then we will depart for the hotel!" The driver replied.

One stop left.. Ren, all too suddenly, found himself in front of Daruma. A suffocating wave passing over him as he realized the boss's meddling.

"Okay thank you! I am off! No I didn't forget that, thank you! See you in a few days!" An excited and peppy voice came from the distance. A voice all too recognizable to Ren. His heart clenching of how he would hear that voice break once the owner realized who she was joining on this trip.

Kyoko was excited. She had pined the last few days of how to reconnect with her senpai and just like a light in the darkness, for no particular reason, Lory had arranged for her to go away to a hot spring of all places! A place she could relax, unwind, maybe see a water faerie or two at the local hot spring, and finally wrap her head around the events of the two weeks. Perfect timing too before her schedule was completely full with Lotus in the Mire.

And just as quickly as her mind was filled with thoughts of water faeries and gorgeous landscapes it was emptied. She had opened the car door to reveal Tsuruga-san inside the car. She instinctively slammed the door shut again.

Standing there she blinked repeatedly, trying to wake herself back up, failing to do so.


	24. Chapter 24 - Are We There Yet?

**Travelling North**

The car ride up was filled with anguishing silence.

Ren sat back, rested his head in his hand and gazed out the window. From the outside he appeared cool and collected but inside he cursed Lory for his meddling.

 _"What extreme nonsense is this? Lory should know better than to trick this woman into staying over night alone with a man. Especially me… "_ He quietly sighed. _"Especially me… I'm the hungry wolf that hurt her just a few nights ago…"_ he slyly shifted his eyes in the direction of Mogami-san. She sat stiff, eyes trained downward, nervously shifting her hands in her lap.

 _"Wha-wha-what is going on here?!"_ She panicked to herself, _"Sawara-san said Lory had arranged a private retreat for me to mentally prepare for my upcoming role. This hardly seems private…"_ Her eyes began to slowly shift in the other passenger's direction when Moko's words echoed in her head, _"Speak with Tsuruga-san directly […] it's okay to ask him questions."_

Their eyes met. Both pairs widened, Mogami's a little more so as she sharply changed her view.

"Mogami-San…" Ren ventured her name softly.

"Hahaha" Kyoko forced a laugh, not at all representative of her skills as an actress. "Certainly is weird that we should end up going to the same Onsen at the same time… I'm assuming you also thought you were attending privately?"

Ren was a little surprised but also really grateful that Mogami had realized he did not play a part in this trick. "Correct."

"I see…" Tsuruga may be a player but he certainly wasn't a suspicious person.

Before long silence filled the car again, but the air was a little less anxious. For the time being Ren accepted this change and sat patiently for the remainder of the journey. There was still a lot more patience required to survive this trip he gathered.


	25. Chapter 25 - A Party's Come to Town

**Front lobby of a well appointed Onsen situated in a remote forest.**

"Here are your keys, the room is just down the hall!" Faintly the sound of a car pulling away could be heard.

Again their eyes widened.

Ren cleared his throat. "Room? There must be a second room reserved for us?"

"Sorry sir, only one room was reserved under your party's name." The receptionist clicked away on her computer. "And it seems that we have no more rooms available tonight, a group rented a large number of rooms for a birthday."

"Understood, thank you." Ren took the keys. Judging by Mogami's awkward appearance it was best he just take the lead in dealing with the situation. After all they had shared a room before as the Heel siblings. _"I could always arrange for an extra futon to be delivered.. if it were needed…"_ Ren stopped himself, _"what am I thinking…"_

They arrived at the room. It was spacious, tastefully decorated while maintaining an eloquent sense of Japanese style.

They entered into a large common room with a table in the centre for entertaining. Screen doors separated the bedroom where the two found themselves staring at a single large futon. Kyoko's face turning red.

"Mogami" Kyoko could faintly hear her name being called. "Mogami" she was transfixed looking at the futon, as if in a far away world. Shock and stress had taken their tole on her and it appeared her mind could no longer function.

"Mogami it is okay, we can call to see if they have an extra futon they can deliver. Or else I can find a spot in the common room to sleep. For now why don't we both go for a bath to relax and wash up from the car ride?"

"Mhmm" Kyoko's mind was on autopilot, thankful to be offered an option that was far away from that room.


	26. Chapter 26 - Just Relax

**Female Bathhouse and Outdoor Hotspring**

Koyko felt all her worries wash away as she splashed a bucket over her back. This hotel was renowned for the local hot spring it was connected to and had a luxurious public bath to match. The day had given her more shocks than she was prepared for. First unexpectedly seeing Tsuruga-san, then learning that they are staying in the same room not to mention seeing the single futon… Kyoko's mind drifted and she felt blood rushing to her face.

 _"No no no!"_ She shook her head back and forth. Since some time ago she found herself drifting to thoughts of Tsuruga's touch. Only to have the thoughts followed by a numb pain in her heart. She once again was reminded of Moko's words but the day had been so hectic, when could she have possibly brought that up?

Wrapping a towel around herself and pinning her hair back she readied for the hot spring.

Walking to the outside her train of thought was immediately interrupted as she found herself alone in a beautiful land. Gorgeous rock scape, green trees and cascading waters. Happily she climbed into the pool of water, the heat welcomed by her tense muscles. "Ahhh" she finally felt herself relaxing.

Admiring her setting she explored the water until she found a cosy spot by a large rock wall. Getting comfortable she removed her towel and set it a short distance to the side.

Slowly her mind drifted back toward Tsuruga-san.

 _"Did you dislike what Tsuruga-san did?"_

 _"Hrm…"_ It was true that she had not felt the same disgust she had when Sho or the other men that had touched her forcefully. She remembered the feeling of his lips on hers. Her face quickly turned bright red and she dunked her head under the water.

 _"Moko said I should talk to Tsuruga but where do I even begin when I can't help but turn red at the memory."_ Kyoko came up for air.

"What was that Baka thinking anyway!" Kyoko splashed the water speaking aloud unconsciously.

"He really is a player after all isn't he?!" Kyoko pouted. "Why do THAT with me."

Kyoko huffed and sat back, trying to relax. She was probably more frustrated with herself than Tsuruga for being moved in the first place. The reaction to his touch had evoked what felt like a deep want inside her, but what other reaction is one supposed to have when the man they love…

A little devil sprouted out. _"No No No! Don't think like that, you can't allow your secret to be discovered!"_

 _"What is wrong? Love is a wonderful thing after all!" An angel appeared suddenly to chime in._

"Arg!" Kyoko swatted at the air. "Enough! This is confusing enough as it is!"

"Hehe!" Kyoko heard a sound that was not hers nor one of her companions. "Hehehehe!"

A mischievous little monkey sat behind her with two paws gripped around her towel. The two made eye contact.

Kyoko was struck by his cuteness, until she realized what he was holding. Slowly she reached a hand out with a cautious and calming smile "now little guy, that's not yours…" The monkey blinked twice at her, "OOoo!" He grunted before jumping off with the towel.

"Ahh! Little monkey NOOO!"


	27. Chapter 27 - Boys over Monkeys

**Male Outdoor Hotspring**

The hot spring was a little more crowded than Ren had hoped. A group of young men occupied the area, " _This must be the birthday party the receptionist mentioned."_ None the less Ren found a semi-private semi-quiet space by a large rock wall at the back of the spring.

Ren took a deep calming breath relaxing into the water and letting the heat of the hot spring envelope his muscles. Gazing up toward the sky he began to ponder his situation.

He had to think of something clever to calm Mogami, and quick given their situation. What was the right thing to tell her? What did she even think of him at this point? As some predatory senior? Did she feel unsafe staying in that room with him? Was he just like that Reino guy who had assaulted her in a similar setting on her first get away?

"Ahhh!" Ren splashed water over himself to clear his head. "Why did couldn't I have had a bit more control?" Ren's mind wandered to the image of Kyoko in her blue dress. He found he was deeply sorry for scaring her but not at all for having been able to touch her, if only for a brief moment. He would have touched her all night if it were allowed.

"Ahhh!"

Ren could faintly hear a woman's voice and immediately recognized it to be Kyoko's. Startled he looked around before realizing the rock wall must be the divider for the women's bath.

Of course he should happen to pick the only spot in the spring where he would wind up hearing her voice. His mind quickly filling with images of her body wrapped in a tiny towel, the water teasing her skin and leaving little beads over her neck and dripping from the tips of her hair down onto her breasts. He buried his head in his hands, _"This is exactly what I am not to be doing…"_

"That Baka!" Ah yes there was the scolding he needed to chase away his over active thoughts. _"So she is mad… "_

"He really is a player after all!" Ren pouted. _"I suppose she would come to that conclusion given her overly conservative view on relationships…"_

"Why do THAT with me?!" _"Because it is YOU!"_ Ren could now feel himself getting mildly frustrated before convincing himself he was still the one in the wrong here.

Some other mysterious sounds came over the wall and Ren concluded Mogami must have distracted herself with thoughts of faeries and alike.

 _"Well at least she can enjoy her bath."_ Ren went back to minding his business until, "Hey little guy!" His ears shot up. _"Guy?"  
_

"Ahh! NOOO!" Ren instinctively shot up out of the water before quickly stopping himself. After all that had happened no way he could just appear before her in the women's bath suddenly. "Mogami-san?"

"Ah?!" Kyoko shot her eyes in every direction trying to find the source of her senior's voice, plunging her body into the water for cover. "Tsuruga san?!"

"I'm on the other side of this wall. What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

 _Ah on the other side is the men's bath.. That makes sense.._

"Mogami?"

"Ah! Oh. that. That was nothing" No way she could admit a tiny monkey had gotten the best of her. Apart from probably having to pay for a replacement towel for the time being she could just collect another from the towel rack... " _Ack! Why is the women's towel rack not stocked?!"_

"Mogami tell me what is happening or I am coming over there." An empty threat he knew would startle her into telling the whole truth.

 _"Coming over here?! Is he serious?!"_ Panicked by the thought Kyoko's mind flashed with the image of the emperor. "Nothing! Just…" Shyly she continued… "I left my towel to the side and a little monkey came and snatched it."

Her voice got smaller as she spoke but Ren could just make out what happened. He stifled a laugh, _"So that was the 'guy' good…"_ "Okay well, don't worry about that one just grab another from the rack."

Kyoko in a very small voice, "there are none…"

"What did you say? I can't hear you."

"There are none more!" Kyoko belted before she lost the strength to say it again out laud.

"Oh.." Ren cleared his throat at an attempt to centre himself as he realized his love was helplessly naked on the other side of this wall. If he were a young teenager he would probably venture a peek but no way he could do that to Kyoko now. "Okay well I will grab you a spare from this side and toss it over okay? I'll just be a moment."

"Thank you.." Kyoko shyly replied.

Ren gracefully crossed back over to remove a spare towel from the rack. Making his way back he accidentally overheard,

"Where are Sota and Haruki?" Asked one of the men.

"Those two! They were laughing and joking about checking on the women's bath."

"They can't be serious can they?

"Those two are just rowdy because it's all guys on this trip. I'm sure they'll be back shortly." Scoffed one of the men.

Ren's heart leapt to his throat as he thought of Kyoko alone in the bath and strange rowdy men roaming around. He quickly made his way back to the rock wall.


	28. Chapter 28 - Unwelcome Guests

**Women's Hot Spring**

Kyoko sat alone patiently waiting for Tsuruga-san to return, she was no longer able to relax but at least she was relieved that Tsuruga had been there to help. Although she was embarrassed to have told him of her situation.

Faintly in the distance she could hear men's laughter. _"Jeez it must be loud on the men's side.."_ But then she could hear the voices grow closer. Her eyes shot toward the bath house as she realized where the sounds were coming from.

 _"Boys?! Don't they know this is the women's bath?! Are they lost?!"_

"Mogami? Are you alright?" Kyoko could not have been more relieved to hear his voice at that moment.

"Tsuruga-san! Some men are on this side!"

" _Rowdy bastards.."_ Ren's mind was filled with the time she was assaulted before. "Mogami take this and cover yourself." Ren threw the towel over. "I'm coming over."

"What! No!" Mogami caught the towel, _"I didn't say this side needed MORE men! Especially you..!"_

But before Tsuruga could hazard her objection he was already vaulting over the wall in a single fluid motion.

Mogami gazed up watching his form effortlessly fly over the wall as she clenched the towel she just finished wrapping around herself. Momentarily stunned she was reminded of the image of Corn flying away at their last meeting.

Ren landed gracefully next an entranced Kyoko. He felt his heart jump as he caught a glimpse of her form under the soft lighting but quickly adverted his eyes to watch for the unwelcome guests - forgetting that he also was one.

"Sota should we really be over here?"

"Relax, it's not like anyone is around, the bath was empty of belongings and all the towels are gone. We have all of this to ourselves!" The young man splashed into the water.

 _"Great, knowing Mogami she probably left all her belongings so neatly tucked to the side that they didn't even realize someone was bathing in here."_

The two looked at each other as the men drew closer. Ren saw a frightened Mogami wrapped in nothing but a towel, and was overcome. "Mogami…"

"Hrm?"

"Forgive me for a moment…" Ren grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest keeping his back turned to the men, holding her in place with his arms.

"Tsu-Tsuruga!" Kyoko stuttered.

"I know, I am sorry just please stay still for a moment." Ren was careful to keep his arms placed around the small of her back and not to let his hands wander. Looking down he could see the towel hug the curves of her body and end just past her bottom where her legs were exposed.

Kyoko's mind couldn't keep up. Being held so close sent all the blood back up to her head and slowly the heat she had felt deep in her belly that night returned.

Suddenly Tsuruga's voice from that night was in her head, _"I would not do such things unless it was my partner." "But here he is doing it again!"_ Although a part of her understood he was protecting her right now. She risked peeking up at her senior and could have swore she saw the faintest blush cross his face.

 _"Could it be that Tsuruga is also affected now? Affected by… me?"_ Suddenly and unwarrently she recalled the feeling of his breath on her neck and then his hand inching up her thigh… _"_

 _Ah! Stop, stop stop!"_ She turned a deep red, clenched and buried her face the only place she could, in his chest.

 _"Ah?! What is she doing now?!"_ Ren looked down to see a vermillion faced Kyoko nuzzling into his arms. _"Did she somehow forget the situation?"_ Ren had already been fighting every urge in his body but having her accept his embrace and looking like that… _"God she's cute.."_

This time Ren stole a much more detailed glance of Kyoko. Unavoidably, his mind began to pickup on all sorts of details. The sensation of her soft chest against his, the feeling of her tremble in his arms, the shape of her back as it curved toward her ass his hands so close and itching to stroke it..

 _"Crap, not now, not now!"_ Ren could feel himself begin to stiffen and he was certain no amount of training could stifle his reaction to this woman.

"Ah, someone is here!" A man's voice came.

Finally the two were delivered back into the situation at hand.

Ren shot a deadly glance back at the two men and that was all they needed to apologize and quickly vacate. They dare not inquire as to what he was doing there himself.

Once the two were gone Ren released his hold on Kyoko, a bit reluctant to do so at first but over all thankful that she hopefully did not feel _that_ part of him. "Are you okay?" Ren looked tenderly into her eyes.

"Eh?" Kyoko had been shocked so many times and her heart felt as though she just ran a marathon. Suddenly she realized the two men had left and it was just her and Tsuruga again. "Ah yes.." She avoided eye contact.

Ren thought carefully about her reaction and what he had done. Everything he had done up until this point. He thought of her calling him a Baka and asking herself why Her. "Mogami," he looked directly into her eyes, "I am sorry for embracing you just now… I just couldn't stand to think of another man seeing you like this.."

Kyoko heard his words and looked up. Ren was looking at her in a complicated way. She could feel the care in his words but saw a tinge of pain in his eyes.

"I will leave first, I will wait outside the door for you to come out so you don't have to worry about any more intruders okay?" Ren turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Hrm?" Ren turned back around.

"Y-you can't go out the women's door, people will think you are a pervert!"

Ren chuckled, "first off, I am unsure which is more crazy, walking out the wrong door or vaulting over that wall again." He was right.

"Secondly, there is only one person's opinion I care about." With that Ren walked off, not waiting for a reply.

Kyoko watched him walk away. " _Ren is always so calm and collected about such situations… this must be why everyone describes him as cool."_

 _"Cool…"_

Kyoko thought back to the look on Tsuruga's face, was that a blush or was that just the lighting? How in the world would one make Tsuruga of all people blush she pondered…

Kyoko finished up, gathered her belongings, changed into her Yukata and exited the bath. Just outside the door she found Tsuruga leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, still with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You didn't change yet?!" Ren's eyes popped open at the sound of her voice.

"I told you I would wait and play guard didn't I?" Ren was as cool as ever, clearly enjoying playing the hero.

"You will catch a cold like that!" Kyoko lectured. _"Seriously, how can you just stand there so casually while still half naked!"_ Kyoko's eyes unconsciously traced over his body before she quickly turned her head away. "You should go change now."

Ren knew better than to get his hopes up but delighted in the possibility that maybe Kyoko just unconsciously checked him out. "Yes Ma'am." Ren took a step toward her closing the distance between them, "can you get back to the room okay on your own?"

"Ofcourse!" Kyoko stood her ground but felt her face get hot again. " _Of course he would be back to his joking self so quickly. Jeez_."

Ren delighted in her blush. At least the mood was back to being light. "Are you sure?" He teased, leaning in.

"Yes. Now go change!" An annoyed Kyoko puttered off in the direction of their room. Ren chuckled and watched her walk away. A Yukata really suited her. Hopefully she would get back to the room without any men hitting on her. Ren would make sure he changed in a timely fashion so he was not far behind.


	29. Chapter 29 - Time for Bed

**Back at their room**

Kyoko sat alone in the common room at the table. As soon as she got to the room all her tolerance evaporated and she turned beet red. Her mind was filled with the image of Tsuruga's body. His tight muscles she had felt as he pulled her close, the handsome face that had been so close to hers, his hands that…

"Ahh! Enough!" She got up to get herself a cold glass of water. The yukata was cool and made of a light material but she felt her body getting hot none the less.

Soon enough Ren returned. He was thankful to see Kyoko was sitting comfortably in the room. Although there was a lot going on it still felt like a dream to him to be here with Kyoko dressed in a summer yukata relaxing in a room meant for just for the two of them.

Perhaps he could convince her a second futon was not needed after all.. _"No she would never allow that for certain.."_ He sighed and resigned himself to sitting at the table with her but not before helping himself to a cold beer from the fridge. _"If it is just one beer it should be fine."_

Kyoko watched as he silently floated around the room. When he sat down his manor of sitting was much more relaxed than hers, his legs spread more and his arms relaxed behind him so that the Yukata opened up to reveal his chest and spread across his legs so that only a shadow covered what was between them…

The image of Ren in a Yukata was certainly something. Something that millions of Japanese women would swoon over, no not just Japanese, women of the world would swoon over. Suddenly she grew agitated.

Ren could feel the air around Kyoko suddenly change. He took a sip of his beer and set it down, "Mogami-san, are you feeling alright?"

Kyoko made eye contact and lost herself in thought. Thoughts of how she _needed_ to speak frankly with him. In a huff she stole his can off the table and took a quick swig of beer, the taste was bitter.

"Mogami!" Ren said sternly.

"Ren!" He was taken aback by the use of his first name, though delighted in the sound as it crossed her lips - no matter if the sound was angry.

Using all her courage to utter these words Kyoko shyly looked down but maintained a steady voice, "you say you would not do certain things unless with your partner but then.." She stumbled a little to spit the last part out, "but then why did you kiss me?" No way she could mention the other details aloud without her head exploding.

Ren was unsurprised that she had not made the connection but was impressed by her courage to confront him head on. She had always been an impressive woman and stronger than she gave herself credit. In fact, in this moment, it could be argued that of the two of them she had the most courage.

He had spent all this time denying his own feelings, then concealing them, then playing small tricks as to not give himself away all while stealing touches and glances slowly allowing his possessiveness to grow… If he had more courage he would have confronted his feelings long ago.

He gazed intently at the young woman sitting across from him, using all her might to have this conversation with him now.

She glanced up after a moment of silence to find Ren's kind eyes staring back at her.

"Mogami.." His voice came softly to her ears. All he had to do now was be honest, she was allowing this last opportunity to do so and if she was unhappy with what she heard well then he could still find another place to stay or call a taxi back to Tokyo if it was needed. He prepared himself.

"Mogami, I am sorry…" Here it came, his explanation of somehow becoming temporarily insane or something - Kyoko had dreaded hearing the truth finally but could not stand this any longer. At least after this she could hopefully move on as she had done with Sho.

"I am sorry that I have been such a coward and not been honest with you." _"Eh? Tsuruga describing himself as a coward? What for?"_

"For a long time I have felt that Mogami is a special being." _"Special being? Such as an alien? So much for Tsuruga knowing how to charm women.."_ "Mogami has filled my days with joy and excitement. I have been awed more than once by your ferocity and touched by your kind nature." _"What on earth is he talking about? Is he trying to change the topic?"_ "Apart from being charmed by you I have also been jealous." _"Jealous?"_ "Jealous of men I catch stealing glimpses of you," Ren, briefly allowed his true nature to show and shyly adverted his eyes for the next part, "Jealous of Sho who so boldly stole kisses from you…" Ren glanced back to find a wide eyed confused Kyoko looking back at him.

"Eh…?" Kyoko quickly recalled the times Ren swiftly became agitated when Sho was involved.

"Mogami," Ren became intent again, "I kissed you that night because it was you." He steadied himself, "because, I love you Kyoko."

Kyoko's eyes shot wide open. As the words echoed in her mind. She played out a million different scenarios as she tried to piece together the cruel joke that was being played out infant of her.

Then she suddenly remembered all sorts of things, the effort to which he had put into his return gift for her - noting that he said he put special care into her gift, the fact that he always appeared when she needed him then finally when she thought a slight blush crossed his face back at the hot spring…

Calmly Kyoko returned to reality. She saw Ren patiently waiting for her reply. Somehow the Tsuruga before her appeared vulnerable and at a loss. IF and she thought IF this was all true then she knew for maybe the first time ever Ren was seriously confessing to a girl. And somehow SHE was the girl?! She was still in disbelief but seeing him now it was hard to argue. She had seen Sho lie to women over the years and it had never appeared anything like this moment. And there was no way, she believed, that Ren was actually THAT cruel.

Ren wallowed in the silence, expecting the worst but patiently waiting for Kyoko to process everything. It probably was a big shock to her that her perfect Senpai was not so perfect after all. Certainly she would be uncomfortable in their situation but he would wait for her to tell him what she wanted now. He quietly sipped his beer in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Kyoko observed as the almighty Ren appeared so disturbed. _"He's sort of cute right now.. wait cute? Who on earth would have the audacity to call Tsuruga-san cute? But then again, who on earth would think they would be watching this scene now.. "_

 _"this scene…"_

"You.." Her voice broke the silence and Ren intently looked to her. "You, love…. me?"

"I do."

Her face turned scarlet red as against her own will a part of her started to believe. "No way…" she quietly said.

"It is true!" Ren gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to look at him. "It is true Kyoko."

There it was again, her first name! Did he not know the affect he had?! Although it felt impossible she blushed even harder looking away.

"Kyoko," Ren's heart had returned to his throat and his nerves were on edge. "How do you feel about me?"

Kyoko returned her gaze to his, it startled her how serious he looked. "About… Tsuruga?"

"Yes."

"Toward Tsuruga I…"

This was it now for both of them. Ren was on edge waiting for the rest of her words.

"I…I don't dislike Tsuruga…" Ren hung his head in exhaustion. Not being hated was certainly an accomplishment, especially after everything he had done. But after saying everything it was hardly enough.

Then he took a careful look at the situation. Here he was after confessing to Mogami. She had not argued or came up with some ridiculous explanation as to why that could not be the case. Nor did she run away screaming, in fact she had remained in her seat quietly contemplating his words, a blush coming over her. She hadn't even corrected him when he used her first name. Albeit she was probably overwhelmed with other matters than Japanese customs.

"Would you go on another date with me then?" Ren decided to change his target.

"Another?!" Kyoko returned to her normal flustered self as she was confused by the implication of his words.

Ren chuckled. "Did you not realize that the other night was an excuse to take you on a date?"

"Eh?!" Kyoko's head swirled as she was taken aback by this new realization.

Ren was charmed by her cute reaction. He had known all along that winning her heart would not be an easy task. Although he had hoped to hear his words returned he knew not to hope for such a miracle so soon.

Being with her now, vulnerable and honest felt right. He had always wanted to return to the Kuon she once knew long ago. Their time reunited had been too brief. Finally this felt natural again, as though he was finally closing in on telling her the whole truth. If he could allow himself then maybe he could get even closer.

Boldly he pulled her into his arms once again, so that she would confront him with her answer. "Could I take you on a date?"

Kyoko briefly attempted to resist his pull but Tsuruga was too strong. Suddenly she was all encompassed by this man. His muscles surrounding her, the scent of him filling her nostrils, his eyes… his eyes looking hopefully into hers.

And then that damn puppy face.

What on earth was Ren transforming into right before her eyes. The puppy eyes Cain would give her, the aggressiveness of the Emperor of the Night, the doting care of her Senpai. All the glimpses of his true self she had slowly seen peek out over their time together were slowly melding into one being before her eyes. Was this his true personality revealing itself?

Revealing itself to her…

"If it were Tsuruga…"

"Sorry what was that, I can't hear you clearly?" Ren teased.

"If it were Tsuruga then it would be fine.."

"Really?" Ren's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes, how was he this happy? Surely he had been on tens, no hundreds of dates.

Ren held her tight, over joyed by her response. Kyoko would never easily agree to a date, this HAS to be a good sign he allowed himself. But like a greedy child he still wanted more. "Kyoko?"

She looked up at him.

"What do you think of me?"

"Eh? I think Tsuruga is incredible - the best!"

"No." He replied sternly, aware that she was still speaking of him as her senior. "What do you think of me as a man?"

"As a MAN?" Kyoko became aware again of his embrace. Her face could boil water at this point she was certain.

"Yes, as a man." Ren's eyes were smouldering.

"I.. Uhm.." She had not prepared to tell him of her true feelings, to be that vulnerable. "Toward Tsuruga I…" She searched herself for the correct words. She was not prepared but Tsuruga had allowed himself to be vulnerable for her sake, he had the courage to tell her how he felt. "For some time I also…" she struggled along, "have felt the same.." She buried her face in his embrace. There she said the best she could.

"Really?"

"Mhmm" a muffled sound came from his chest.

"Kyoko, look at me." She raised her head, and she looked more beautiful to him in that moment than ever before. "Can I kiss you?"

Kyoko's heart was racing, had all this not been enough for him? Was he trying to torture her. Telling her all this, holding her like this, and now asking for THAT? As nervous as she was she couldn't honestly tell herself no either…

"Kyoko, if you want me to kiss you I need you to tell me this time." After all the line he was walking now was extremely thin, he wasn't going to ruin all this progress by stealing another kiss.

 _"Want you to?!"_ Kyoko thought of how her heart had been racing non stop, how the blood had consistently been rushing to her face, and that warm swelling that had formed deep in her belly. Is this what wanting was? It was a feeling that had left Kyoko long ago, but the foundation for it had steadily been built back up since becoming friends with Tsuruga.

Wanting his approval, wanting his comfort, wanting his protection. Suddenly she remembered the other woman stealing a kiss from him and the feeling of jealousy returned, _"wanting his affection even…"_ Just like diving into a cold pool Kyoko forced herself to utter one simple word before the moment passed her by. "Yes."

Ren turned her face to his. Gently but with conviction he pressed his lips to hers, running his hand through the back of her hair, taking in the scent of her. She was so cute how she naturally stiffened at his touch.

"Was that okay?" "Mhmm." "Can I do it again?" "Mhmm."

He kissed her a second time, this time longer and more passionately than before. He swore when he let their lips part that he heard a soft hum come from Kyoko.

Then he kissed her a third time, this time gently laying her back. Supporting himself with one arm behind her head he kissed her deeply. Venturing his tongue to play with hers. If she was unskilled he could not tell. He felt a stiffening once again and pulled ever so slightly away to collect himself before he got TOO excited.

Looking down at Kyoko he was quickly mesmerized. Her hair slightly dishevelled, her yukata opening around the neck and the legs. He could see the shape of her breasts and the soft skin of her inner thighs.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko was looking back at him, possibly confused as to the natural flow of a situation she's never been in before.

"Sorry," He sighed hanging his head. "I think it may be time for bed.."

"Eh? Did I do something wrong just now?"

"Not at all." Then she saw those eyes again, those Emperor eyes. "You're just too sexy and I don't trust myself at the moment."

"Oh, OH!" She quickly realized the situation she was in, two love birds alone, barely dressed, a man towering over a woman on the floor.. She straightened her Yukata and sat back up, stiff as a board. "Yes, maybe bed is better.. but oh, where do we sleep now?"

Ren had sat up as well. "Well… we have shared a bed before as the Heel siblings…" Ren equipped his puppy eyes for this next part, "I know I would be happy to again…"

"As those two crazy siblings?!" Kyoko suddenly remembered the time she left a "love bite" on Tsuruga's skin.

"Nothing like that will happen, I promise. I just think it would be nice to lay down together."

"Only laying!"

"Only laying."

Somehow Ren had won and the two prepared for bed. Laying down Kyoko was very clear on what was her side of the bed and how he was not allowed to cross that line. Certainly there had been some tense energy when they first lied down but slowly they relaxed, before too long Kyoko drifted into her dreams.

Ren lay silently beside her revelling in the company. How lucky he felt, even if for now he was only permitted to his side of the bed. Just laying beside her as she dreamed of faeries and who knows what else was enough for him. She looked so happy in her slumber and occasionally made these adorable sounds.

Just as he was about to drift off himself Kyoko stirred in her sleep and rolled over to his side, naturally curling up to the warmth she found. Surprised at first, he relaxed into her movements as their bodies intertwined. His arm behind her head and her leg swung over one of his.

 _"This is heaven being here like this."_ He thought. Gently lifting his hand to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. She nuzzled into this action, unconsciously grinding her body slightly into his. _"I am definitely going to have blue balls later for this.."_ But Ren lay in appreciation of that moment.

He shut his eyes and fell asleep with feeling of Kyoko in his arms. Fantasizing of all the things he would do with her. When she was ready.

 **The End.**


End file.
